Hatchan
Hatchan (はっちゃん, Hatchan), nicknamed "Hachi" (ハチ, Hachi) and also known as "Six-Sword Style Hachi" (六刀流のハチ, Rokutōryū no Hachi), is an octopus merman, a former officer of the Arlong Pirates, and a member of the Sun Pirates before that. Appearance :Voice Actor: George Manley (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) Hatchan, being an octopus merman, has eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes (although this number increased by the time he had become a takoyaki salesman due to him growing a second row of spikes). He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead, which is to represent that he was a part of the Sun Pirates. His birthday is August 8th. While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus Mermen and women do not, as neither Hatchan or Octopako have webbed hands. When first arriving at Cocoyasi Village, Hatchan wore a diamond-checkered outfit. In the Arlong Arc, he wore a striped outfit. Hatchan usually wears heavy clothing and shirts made especially for octopus mermen. During the Sabaody Arc, he wore a jacket to cover his four extra arms and a bandage to cover his tattoo to prevent him from being captured and sold at the Human Auctioning House. When the Straw Hats arrive at Merman Island, Hatchan wears a shirt from the Criminal brand. Gallery Personality Hatchan is not very intelligent and can be easily duped, such as when he failed to recognize who Zolo Roronoa really was, and mistakenly begins to introduce himself while asking other people their names. He initially fails to understand Zolo's words during his battle about the difference in "weight" between their swords (he assumed Zolo meant weight as in "heavy", but Zolo was referring to weight as in "burden"). In his fight against Zolo, he made many misjudgments and even at some points allowed himself to get angry, which partly contributed to his defeat. By the time he meets the Straw Hats again near Sabaody Archipelago, his personality seems to have changed. He seems to be significantly more intelligent and very knowledgeable about the Sabaody Archipelago (though he did think Duval and Sanji looked the same, and was still easily tricked by Sanji into revealing his true identity), and wisely cautions Luffy against provoking the World Nobles in spite of their cruelty. He is also very guilty of what he and the Arlong Pirates did to Nami and is genuinely sorry for what he did to her. Since then he has tried to atone for all the sins he had done in the past. Hatchan is also rather humble in comparison to other mermen, often accepting that things are how they are and not wanting to upset others. He seemed to respect Arlong, going as far to support his ambitions, since he willingly joined his crew, a band of mermen who hate humans, even though Hatchan himself is friends with Rayleigh and Shakky. Hatchan's friendship with humans proves that he never truly supported Arlong's ideals, and even Nami vouched that Hatchan was the better one of the Arlong Pirates, and that they should save him. Hatchan's childhood dream was to be accepted into the human society and he admitted that Arlong's tyranny was going too far. Unlike Kuroobi and Choo, Hatchan alone was not corrupted by Arlong's ideals. After Luffy accepted Hatchan as a friend, he outright opposes Arlong's ideals much to Hordy Jones' disappointment. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher **Jimbei *Camie *Pappagu *Momoo *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Rayleigh Silvers *Shakuyaku Family Neutral *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Kuroobi **Choo *Macro Pirates **Macro **Gyaro **Tansui Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Abilities and Powers As a merman, Hatchan has ten times the strength of an average human on land, and twice that in water. In fact, as officer of the Arlong Pirates, he is much stronger than that, being able to defeat the three members of the Macro Pirates single-handedly. His strength allows him to wield six cutlasses with each weighing over 300 kg in battle. He is also aware of the existence of Haki, but admits that he knows very little about it. Even after being significantly crippled after the timeskip, that it required him to use crutches, Hatchan still displayed considerable swimming prowess. But it wasn't enough for him to outpace the barrage of arrows that Decken sent at him after he marked Hatchan as his target. Hatchan can also shoot streams of ink from his mouth like a true octopus in order to blind the enemy, and to assist his combat style by striking down the enemies while they cannot see. He also covered himself with it in the failed attempt to conceal his identity from the Straw Hat Pirates. Swordsmanship Hatchan is an accomplished swordsman. He has stated that he is the number two swordsman in all of Fishman Island. Hyouzou stated if Arlong did not have a "tight-wallet" he would not have settled for Hatchan. If he was still the second strongest swordsman on Fishman Island during the Fishman Island arc, then he became the new strongest swordsman on Merman Island when the Energy Steroids made Hyouzou's body old and weak. Being an octopus merman, he has six arms, which enables him to wield six swords at once, giving him an advantage over regular swordsmen in terms of number and raw strength. Even Zolo had trouble when he fought him, and barely won (though he was greatly limited by the wound he sustained from Mihawk). In the anime, he was able to create a tornado by flailing his swords wildly, similar to Zolo's Dragon Twister. Weapons Each of his swords is a cutlass that weights over 300 kg (661.387 lbs), totaling to over 2 tons worth of metal, which is far more than a normal human's limit. However, their heaviness is apparently less than the three swords wielded by Zolo Roronoa, in terms of "burden" instead of "weight", which is what led Hatchan to ultimately lose against Zolo. During his adventures, Hatchan was given a golden trident by the Goldfish Princess for returning her ring. He showed proficiency in its usage by defeating a sea monster that was chasing a Seaboar. Endurance Hatchan seems to have great endurance as he was able to survive getting slashed by Zoro's three swords and Sanji's kick. Both are great deeds especially since Hatchan also got up sooner than any of the other merman after getting beaten by Zolo. Although to be fair, both times he was at the advantage, Zoro had been badly damaged by Mihawk, and Sanji's kick was under water reducing his power and speed. However, he was the only merman from the Arlong Pirates to escape and was one of the top Sun Pirates member. This suggests that Hatchan might have been the head officer in Arlong's gang. Of course, it can be assumed that mermen have great endurance as they survive great water pressure and have great strength. Even after being assaulted by Decken, having been pierced by several arrows and losing a lot of blood, he still survived and was able to swim to the surface and later warn Sanji and Chopper of Hody and Decken's plans. History Past Early Life Hatchan was friends with Chew and Kuroobi since childhood, and they dreamed of opening a Takoyaki stand. Hatchan was with Arlong, Choo and Kuroobi when they saw the Sabaody Ferris Wheel. When he was a child, Hatchan saved Rayleigh Silvers from drowning in a shipwreck. Some time after Gold Lion Shiki's escape from Impel Down, Hatchan visited Shakky's. Shakky offered Hatchan a drink when he found Rayleigh reading a newspaper about Shiki's escape. When he grew older, he joined the Arlong Pirates, which was basically a group who bullied the islanders for siding with Otohime's speech of promoting inter-species relationship. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejoa, became an enemy of the World Government, and formed the Sun Pirates, the Arlong Pirates integrated with Tiger's crew. During his time as a Sun Pirate, he befriended Macro and worked his way up the crew. Hatchan's main contribution to the Sun Pirates was to alert the crew of enemy ships. The Sun Pirates later visited an island where a former slave of Mariejoa named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. Hatchan befriended Koala and tried to encourage her to stop cleaning floors like a servant. Eventually the Sun Pirates returned Koala to her home, Foolshout Island. However, not long after Koala returned to her family, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by Navy led by Sakazuki, Borsalino, and Kuzan. In the ensuing battle, Tiger Fisher was badly wounded and the Sun Pirates lost their ship. The Sun Pirates managed to steal a navy ship and escaped. On board the stolen navy ship, the Sun Pirates tried to save Tiger's life with a blood transfusion using human's blood, but Tiger firmly refused the transfusion. When Fisher Tiger died, Hatchan was the one who cried the hardest. After Arlong was captured trying to avenge Tiger Fisher, Hatchan found himself under the command of Jimbei. One day, Jimbei received an invitation to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. After Jimbei accepted the position, Arlong was released much to the joy of Hatchan. When the Sun Pirates split up, Hatchan went with Arlong's crew, though looking back with some apparent reluctance. Service under Arlong Hatchan became an officer and the caretaker of Momoo the Sea Cow of the Arlong Pirates after the Sun Pirates were disbanded. Originally Arlong wanted to take Hyouzou into the crew as his swordsman, but could not afford his price and settled on Hatchan instead. The Arlong Pirates then head for East Blue and invaded Cocoyasi Village. They then subjugate the entire village. After Arlong killed Bellemère, Hatchan went in her house and found a map. Nami charged at him, telling him that it's her map which she drew it herself and demanded it back. Arlong, who read the map, was amazed at her talent and ordered Hatchan to bring her with them. Hatchan grabbed Nami and went to where Arlong Park would now stand. Synopsis East Blue Saga Decisive Battle in Arlong Park Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Allies Category:Former Antagonists Category:Chefs Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Former Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Former Arlong Pirates Category:Sun Pirates Category:Former Sun Pirates Category:Prisoners Category:Former Prisoners